


Crash

by starrylizard



Category: Stargate SG-1, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/pseuds/starrylizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An invisible spaceship crashes over Cardiff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> A random one-shot, since I doubt I'll write any more. Thanks to Sakuracorr for the quick once-over.

The crash site was surrounded and cordoned off by police by the time they arrived, the Black SUV parking with a small squeal of breaks.

"Torchwood. Coming through. Let us through." Captain Jack pushed his way through the crowd and under the barrier, moving with an arrogant air and a sense of purpose. The rest of the team followed close behind. The police rolled their eyes, but otherwise did nothing to stop them.

"Okay, standard procedures. We need to find out what exactly crashed here and…" Jack stopped talking as he walked into something very solid and completely invisible, shaking his head to ward off the dizziness.

"It's completely invisible!" Tosh put out her hands, feeling the edges of the spacecraft, her eyes widening in scientific delight.

The shielding flickered, giving them their first glimpse of what it was. "Have you ever seen anything like this, Jack?" Gwen, standing further back from the others, could see the solid outline of the ship. It was a dull gold and covered in symbols, hieroglyphs. The front end was pointed and widened out to a much wider back.

"I've seen technologies for invisibility before. I used to own a ship that could do that. Had nanotechnology installed that healed injuries in seconds, but I've never seen one quite like this." Jack had stepped back to look too and, as the ship's cloak finally stopped working altogether, he made his way around to the back to where there was an open hatch.

"Weapons at the ready, people. Let's see what's inside."

All four team members edged into the craft, finding the inside strewn with boxes. "Looks like some kind of cargo ship." Tosh lowered her weapon to flip open the locking mechanism on the nearest box. "Get a load of these." She pulled out some random-looking devices.

There was a moan from the forward section of the ship. "Over here. I found someone." Gwen knelt down beside the man. He was dressed strangely, like something out of a Ghengis Khan movie. "It's okay. We'll help you. Owen, he needs your help!"

As Gwen watched, the man's eyes slid shut and his head listed to the side. She felt for a pulse and held her hand in front of his mouth, feeling for his breath. "Owen! He's not breathing."

"Alright, I hear you. You know CPR?" At Gwen's nod, Owen started chest compressions, somehow managing to look put-out while he did it. "Tosh, there's a portable defibrillator in the car. Would you…?"

"On it." Tosh took off at a run.

Gwen scrunched her face up for a moment, before tilting the man's head back and breathing air into his lungs on Owen's count. A sharp sting at the back of her throat made Gwen stop and sit up.

"Gwen? You alright?" Jack asked from where he stood behind her, still aiming his pistol at the unmoving man.

Tosh returned and Gwen seemed to snap back to herself, waving over her shoulder as she stood to make room for the defibrillator. "Fine Jack. Just fine." Jack didn't see her eyes glow gold for just a moment as she looked away.


End file.
